


超级英雄也会有发情期

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 于是，这个战战兢兢的女孩举起双手，在操纵着魔力的同时诚实地许愿。“我希望全天下所有在柜子中还没出柜的有情人都终成眷属，当然，如果能像我早上看的那篇abo文一样甜就更好了。”……至于为什么正义联盟只有超人和蝙蝠侠两个突然拥有了alpha和omega的结构器官这种荒唐无厘头的搞笑事，扎塔娜只能回答说：“……多半是你们自找的。”超蝙ABO背景甜饼一发完。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	超级英雄也会有发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇唯一的问题在于这篇本来应该很黄的文我写到最后也没有觉得很黄。  
> 嗯……我好伤心。

这真是一种奇妙到令人难以言说的感觉。

还有不到五个小时，他就要和布鲁斯以一种类似婚姻一样的关系被丢到床上去了。

此时此刻，超人正坐在瞭望塔隔间里，属于自己休息室的那张小床上。他很紧张，与此同时，还很不安。

而当他不安地第三十四次地开始摇晃起身子，环绕四周，想尽办法找到点可以缓解自己的焦虑和不安的东西的时候，那个躺在他的小床上的另一个男人终于忍无可忍地探出头来吼了一声。“你到底有完没完，克拉克？！就这么张床你想摇啊摇摇到外婆桥去还是怎么着？”

正是因为躺在他床上的布鲁斯终于开口，克拉克才感到自己终于松了口气，他根本是忙不迭地接上了话。“不，不，布鲁斯，我没有——我才没有。我只是单纯地想要……四处看看。”

“四处看看。”如果不是因为那个声音太过微弱，他会认为布鲁斯正歪在他的床上，轻蔑地一笑，毫不掩饰地在讥笑或者是在讽刺他。“你已经在你这个隔间住了五六年，上个礼拜你还在和我抱怨说你已经连天花板上的电路都看得厌倦了，现在，你却还要四处看看。”

“我就是突然发现这世界上的一切都显得相当新奇，这难道不行吗？”他几乎是不轻不重地，相当温和地顶了一句，只是为了让现场的气氛不至于那么地紧绷。他将一只手放在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，布鲁斯没有甩开它，只是相当轻地哼上了一声。“我从来没有想过有一天我们会遭遇像是这样的情况……”他开口说。

布鲁斯用鼻子咕哝了一声，一般来说这意味着“别烦我了”。然而克拉克打定了主意，只要布鲁斯不是真的开口向他投诉，他就要一刻也不停地继续说下去了，毕竟他说过了，他很紧张。“我是说，我们是朋友，布鲁斯，最好的那种朋友。我曾经想过如果有朝一日发生了什么，我可以为了救你而，呃，算了，不说这个，但是不管怎么说，布鲁斯，我一直以为我们是朋友。”

我没有想到事情会变成这个样子，超人停顿了片刻，在蝙蝠侠冷冷地“那你现在以为我们是什么”的目光中咽了口唾沫，然后英勇无畏地挺起胸膛，继续地对着他说。“你知道的，就是那个什么，alpha啊，”他用手胡了个圈，“omega啊，”他又用手胡了个圈，“发情期啊……”

他可能真的不太擅长在像是这样的时刻随便地和人开口，因为在布鲁斯越来越严厉的视线中，克拉克感觉到自己的声音渐渐地弱了下去。

“可是说到底，”他忍不住轻声地嘟囔说，“abo又到底是什么稀奇古怪的东西，像是这样的设定我听都没有听说，嘿，布鲁斯，你难道不觉得这很好笑吗，一个人，他会发情，而如果发情期不交配，他会难受致死，这是什么搞笑的设定，我是说，呃，对不起。”他停顿了片刻，想起来自己的说话对象就是一个“发情期不交配就会死并且不幸正处于发情期的”可怜的无辜的男人。

他赶紧非常真挚地同他道歉。“我不是有意要嘲笑你的。”

布鲁斯看着他，有那么一刻，他似乎想要用视线向他表达出，“我到底是倒了哪辈子的大霉所以才要和像你这样的王八蛋alpha绑定在一起”，但是不管怎样，他确实很累，不仅如此，他很热，很虚弱，他正在那个什么，那个医师说的那个什么，所谓的发情期到来前的准备期，而这就让他就算现在想要跳起来，吐槽怒吼甚至是指着门让克拉克从他自己的房间里滚出去，他都会发现自己面临着非常大的来自身体上的困难。

房间里飘忽着一种很明显是不该属于瞭望塔房间的，辛辣，强烈，却又戴着葡萄味甘甜，就像是那种酒精度有些过高了的雪莉，据说古罗马人就已经会在他们通宵达旦的盛宴上享用这种浓郁芳香的纯金色的酒汁。而如果这个味道有着什么非常明显的作用的话，那么就是克拉克发现自己勃起了。

还勃起的不止一点点。

“你放心，我不是因为想着你而勃起的。”克拉克试图说，但是，呃，不对，布鲁斯的目光看起来更加愤怒了，所以他应该说，“我确实是因为想着你而勃起的。”完了，布鲁斯看起来不仅非常愤怒还受到了冒犯。到底一个人应当怎么和他正处于发情准备期的omega朋友好好相处，超人觉得自己急需一本所谓的abo世界礼仪指南。“你想让我怎么说？”

这让从刚刚开始就一直用他锋利无情的目光怒视着克拉克的布鲁斯哼了一声，开口说了从刚刚开始他们陷入尴尬沉默后的第一句话。

“闭嘴。”他冷酷地宣布说。

然后他翻了个身，动了动肩膀，找到了一个更加舒服的躺在自己床上的位置。

徒留下克拉克仍旧坐在原地，思考着一个非常重要的问题。

拉奥啊，克拉克忍不住想。

刚刚，是不是有一秒。

他因为听到了蝙蝠侠沙哑而又虚弱的嗓音而勃起了？

要想更加合理地解释整个事件，那么或许首先我们要回到三天前的一个晚上。

在那天晚上，当然，黑亚当，黑荆棘刺，魔都，巫童，这几个不管哪个出现都能让人头大上半天的魔法反派在英格兰的东部举行了一场非常复杂的魔法仪式，这其中包括了很多动物和人类的鲜血，还有几个被关在笼子里等待成为活祭的可怜的魔法师。自然，正义联盟是不会对此坐视不理的，所有身处的地球成员纷纷出动，并且在出动前被扎塔娜依次警告了一回，不要看到光线攻击就想着要为队友挡刀——没有人想要在战后解决长出了八条腿的猫或者突然鼻子钻到了脑袋壳后的复杂的变形问题。而正义联盟也对这一警告非常重视，在按捺住了几次想要援救队友的冲动之后，就连超人都好端端地在这么一场毁天灭地的魔法战争中存活了下来，不仅如此，活蹦乱跳，既没有多出一双狗耳朵，也没有发现自己少了某个至关重要的部件。

问题发生在他们已经将四位反派全都制服了的时刻，在那时，仪式已经进行到了中后期，倒五芒阵上所蕴含的魔力让他们无法轻易地冲入它，而如果不能进入，即使是扎塔娜也不能解决掉这个令人头疼的问题。

然而还是有一个人在魔法阵里面的，就是那个被捆在阵法里面，正义联盟再晚到两分钟，就要身首异处的可怜的女魔法师。

“让你的魔力顺应着轨迹的流动去驾驭它！”扎塔娜在魔法阵外对着女魔法师大吼，“小心不要做什么会危害世界的坏事，尽可能想点能让这个世界变得更好的事情。”

于是，这个战战兢兢的女孩举起双手，在操纵着魔力的同时诚实地许愿。

“我希望全天下所有在柜子中还没出柜的有情人都终成眷属，当然，如果能像我早上看的那篇abo文一样甜就更好了。”

……至于为什么正义联盟只有超人和蝙蝠侠两个突然拥有了alpha和omega的结构器官这种荒唐无厘头的搞笑事，扎塔娜只能回答说：“……多半是你们自找的。”

“我其实不大能确定自己到底是不是gay。”现在，克拉克坐在他的小隔间里，挺胸抬头，目视着前方。“你知道，目前为止，我所有的女朋友其实都是女的。”布鲁斯深吸了口气，克拉克又想了几秒才意识到自己的发言到底是哪里出现了非常严重的问题。“真的，”他决定忽视它——考虑到并没有人把它指出来，那么只要超人足够努力，他们就可以一起想办法来克服它。“我可以告诉你我过去的女朋友的名单，它们从我老家的拉娜·朗到亚特兰蒂斯的人鱼劳里，中间还包括了几个其他名字以L为首的女孩，我还曾经遇到过一个战地记者……”

“我改变主意了。”将头埋在被子里的布鲁斯喃喃地低声说，“被发情期折磨而死肯定好过跟一个在这种时候会和我朗诵前女友名单的白痴上床一辈子。”

这让克拉克觉得自己受到了冒犯。“嘿，布鲁斯，”他忍不住说，“我会约会的，我很会讨女孩子欢心的，好吗？虽然上过床的总人数我比不过你，但是比恋爱经验我比你要丰富得多。”

“或许吧。”布鲁斯闷闷地说，他仍旧把自己的脸埋在被子里，而如果布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠，克拉克会认为布鲁斯在为这件事而一个人非常不满地在那里生闷气。

他们两个又在沉默中坐了一会儿。

想要忽视掉空气中越来越明显的雪利酒的味道正在变得越来越艰难，克拉克觉得自己大脑正在变成一滩泥水，而伸出手去抚摸还有触碰布鲁斯的冲动正在变得越来越强烈。

为了防止自己真的在布鲁斯发情期开始就已经进行了某些举动——已经被充分警告了人类身体的极限时间无法和氪星人相比，而不管怎么说在布鲁斯完全准备好之前就贸然开始多半会意味着布鲁斯会在性爱的最后因为无法坚持而经受痛苦的克拉克深吸了口气。

现在，布鲁斯的味道充盈进了超人的每一个肺泡和他钢筋铁打的身体，它们就像是真的酒精一样，悄无声息地渗透并且腐蚀着氪星之子此刻紧绷到过于敏锐着的神经。

克拉克觉得自己的大脑此刻就是一个盛满了已经过了沸点的清水就等着任何一点的刺激便可以炸裂开来好把自己烧得一塌糊涂的绝望的高压煮锅，而为了能更好地解决眼下的情况并让自己从“好像揭开锅盖也不是那么地罪不可恕”的念头上转移开，克拉克清了清嗓子。“我不知道该怎么说，但是我想知道，布鲁斯，你爱我吗？”

有那么一会儿，克拉克担心他这辈子都不可能知道布鲁斯的回答了。还有那么一会儿，他担心布鲁斯会突然站起身，把盖在身上的毯子掀到地上，指着他的鼻子破口大骂然后起身走掉。但是幸运的（或者不幸的）是，布鲁斯他还在那儿，躺在克拉克的身边。

他们哪里都不能去，在这儿，就在这个房间。

他听到有什么人微微地叹了口气。“你还说你恋爱经验比我要丰富呢。”

“对，是啊，我想。”克拉克忍不住结结巴巴地说，“但是不管怎么样，这跟恋爱经验没有关系。”

我不想你是不喜欢我却因为那个什么发情期才和我捆在一起的。他咽了口唾沫，继续望着天花板说——只是时不时地飞快垂下头，用着他知道布鲁斯不可能意识到的超级速度偷偷地对着他瞄上一眼。

布鲁斯似乎终于不再打定主意要把自己的脸埋在被子里假装这个世界不存在地把自己闷死了，现在，他把自己的半张脸全部地露了出来，于是克拉克就能够看到布鲁斯烧得通红的面颊。顺便一提，在他像是这样的时候，就连他的耳朵都会因为害羞呃不、情欲，算了管他呢，反正就连他的耳垂都会为此染成深深的粉红色，它们甚至一路蔓延到了耳尖，让那向来喜欢藏在黑发里，一点都没有它的主人平时更喜欢的蝙蝠耳朵尖那样招摇的人类耳朵显得更加地……柔和并且甜美。

克拉克摇了摇脑袋，努力驱散掉自己大脑里关于甜美和咬上一口到底会多么甘甜——不知道布鲁斯尝起来是否就会像他的信息素一样甘美浓烈之类的念头。提醒自己他们正在讨论着一件非常重要的事。

而那个不情不愿地抱着个被子，仍旧背对着他，只要时不时恍惚，然后有气无力地回过神来瞥向他的男人叹了口气，看起来倒像是早已经预料到了这一天。

“我已经要和你永久地捆在一起了。”他安静地说，“我以为现在讨论这个问题对我们的处境没什么用处。”

“是啊是啊，对，没错，我知道。”他有点不确定自己是不是真的知道他以为他自己知道的那些事情，他有点太过慌乱，以至于差点激动地咬到舌头。“但是，就算是这样，我还是想要知道的。”

布鲁斯，你到底爱不爱我？他忍不住低声说。像是这样跟我在一起，你会不会后悔？

这让布鲁斯又沉默了一会儿，久到克拉克开始胡思乱想地发誓说，如果布鲁斯决定这会儿跟自己说会，他绝对会后悔，那么克拉克可能等等在布鲁斯发情期的时候就要萎到这辈子都站不起来。然而不管怎么样，在克拉克觉得自己可能需要痛哭流涕情难自已地跟布鲁斯道歉他其实不是那个意思的时候，布鲁斯终于大发慈悲地把身子翻了过来。

……就算布鲁斯说会的他等等一定会后悔，所谓的克拉克这辈子都站不起来这样的事也绝对是谎话。

克拉克低头看了两眼依偎在自己的大腿旁，被发情期烧得迷迷糊糊的，只有微微张开的嘴巴会偶尔吐出一点虚弱的呼吸的布鲁斯，然后又抬起头来，无比坚定而执着地凝望着天花板。

他可以做到的，克拉克想。

就算今天晚上雪莉酒决定现场把他泡进装有红太阳的缸里淹死，他也是可以做到的。

而就是在这样的自我搏斗中，他听到布鲁斯忍不住轻哼了一声。“反正在这种时候炫耀自己女朋友名单很长的时候的人不会是我。”

“那跟这个又没有关系。”克拉克下意识地反驳说，他又低头看了布鲁斯领口裸露出的皮肤一眼，这对他心脏不好。“况且你也可以说说你的韦恩女郎的超长列表的嘛，《星球日报》曾经打赌过说它能不能印满一面A4纸。”

布鲁斯沉默了两秒，似乎是在顶着高烧在那里无奈心算。“可以。”

“哦。”克拉克飞快地说，不知道自己该在这里做什么表情。“这还真……真惊人。”

“是你自己要问这个问题的。”

“对。”克拉克回答。“我想，这样的信息，对于两个就要私定终身的人这是非常必要的。”

他想为刚刚这句台词给自己一嘴巴子，如果不是布鲁斯在他真的痛心疾首超人超绝无比的调情能力在今天正式罢工之前轻轻地笑出了声的话。

但是不管怎么说，他确实在笑，虽然一边在笑一边摇着头，就好像他根本就不想发笑那样。

“克拉克，”他说，“你真是我见过的最烂的上床对象。”

“啊。”克拉克说，“是这样吗，那你可得遗憾一下了，介于那个什么魔法师说我们之后就得捆在一起了。你与我。”

布鲁斯仍旧在笑。“真让人不幸。”

“对啊。”这么说着的克拉克感到了一阵沮丧，不管怎么说，布鲁斯看起来不怎么想要他。“你知道吗，我觉得就算这事真的这样了，你也不是非要勉强自己和我一起的，你知道吧。我是说，”他的脑子里现在全都是浆糊了。空气里雪利酒的味道是那么芳香，搞得克拉克觉得自己又沮丧又兴奋，他明明不想在这个时候这么兴奋的，好像他是个会想着他可能喜欢的人其实并不爱着他一边勃起的变态一样。

但是无论如何，事实是，他确实很兴奋，而这种兴奋让他沮丧。“我们还是可以在发情期以外的时间分开的，你知道的，不会妨碍你和你的那些韦恩女郎在一起滚床单。”他在说这句话的时候感到一阵强烈的嫉妒，反正布鲁斯和谁上床都不会想和他在一起滚床单。“不会有人真的知道这档子的事的，我是说，除了女侠、扎塔娜、绿灯、闪电、钢骨、沙赞、海王……”

他不知道自己要数到什么时候，因为就在他在那里掰着手指头算着当时在战斗现场的除了正义联盟常驻成员时还有哪些人的时候，他听到了一阵低低的轻笑声。

有什么东西从他腿边的一侧变成枕上了他的大腿。克拉克觉得自己的腿部肌肉在那个瞬间一定绷得好像随时可以把向着自己直冲而来的小行星一脚踹爆一样坚硬。而当那隔着制服都能够感到的略带温热的呼吸洒在他的大腿内侧的时候，克拉克有点不知道自己到底该用什么姿势才能掩盖住他此刻已经一撅老高的阴茎上了。

“你就是因为这种时候会说这种话，我才觉得有些事你不知道才是好的。”筋疲力尽的布鲁斯躺在他的大腿上，眯缝着眼睛。他的身体仍旧在紧蜷着，以至于只有一眼看穿了他的肌肉紧绷到了什么样子的超人才会知道，他那沙哑到不成样子的声音听起来可以有多么的温柔。“别想了，嗯，克拉克？”

我爱你。他听到那个人用着比呼吸还要小的声音轻轻地说。

他一定是被空气里的酒味给弄糊涂了。

“你说什么？”他说。

“什么什么。”

“你说什么，就是，布鲁斯，就在刚刚？”

“我什么也没有说。”

“不对，布鲁斯，你说了。”

“你听错了。”

“不、不，布鲁斯，撒谎是不对的，我没有。”

“你就是听错了。不然你还以为你能听到什么，呵，可怜的家伙。”

“就算你呵我也改变不了你刚刚说了的事实，不，布鲁斯，我没听清——再说一遍。嘿，布鲁斯——嘿，别装睡了我知道你没睡着！再说一遍，再说一遍给我听好吗？！”

这让从刚刚起就闭上了眼，忍受着又一轮高热的蝙蝠侠恼火地睁开了一只眼。“你他妈到底想要折腾我到什么时候？！现在，闭嘴，不然我就从这儿出去了！”

他曾经认真烦恼过他要怎么确认发情期和准备期之间的区别，他是说，他很担心自己无法判断得准这里面的变化，而又不是说，有人能在世界突然有一部分人分化成abo设定的三天内就掏出一本详细的设定参考集之类。

毕竟这个世界上唯一一个有希望做到此点的人本人正在忙着经受着发情期的折磨，平心而论，克拉克感到自己的肩上担子很重，因为保不准他们今天晚上和接下来的三四天将会发生的事会成为某本从此以后经典流传的《omega发情期应急措施指南》实录。而无论如何，你都不会想在几十年后打开书，发现你的男朋友在那本书里抱怨说他的alpha反应迟钝不够敏捷，或者照顾他时让他感觉到哪里很不舒服。

他是真的很担心自己分不清布鲁斯需要他和等等先别进来之间的那条界线，就好像他也担心，在真正需要超人帮忙的时候，布鲁斯会出于所谓男人的颜面（他真的不想这么说，但是看起来布鲁斯似乎真的莫名其妙地会有些时候“尊严是什么，能吃吗”，而有些时候又对这个看的很重）而不肯和他开口。

但是当那个事件真的到来的，他甚至都不需要超级感官，不需要倾听布鲁斯的心率，甚至都不需要任何的通知或是警告，就好像汗毛突然一下子立了起来，第一缕月光洒在了狼的鼻尖上那样，本来还在昏昏欲睡地和自己的本能搏斗着，同时等待着布鲁斯真的能够将自己准备好的克拉克一个瞬间地睁开了眼睛。

在他真的能够做些什么之前，他还是微微地推了推仍旧枕着他的大腿，从半个小时前就一样陷入了昏昏沉沉的寡言状态，像是睡去了，但是心跳在不断攀高的布鲁斯的肩膀。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”就连他自己都忍不住意外，他还能够在这种时候轻声地开口说。“你醒着呢吗？”

回应他的是一生压抑的，难耐的，就像是不经意间从牙齿缝隙中漏出的，却又柔软到几乎不像是他的脆弱的呻吟。

只凭着这声呻吟，克拉克就知道，接下来发生的一切都可以被准许了。

他迫不及待地倾下身去，在布鲁斯能够真的做到任何事之前就已经含住了他的舌。

发情期的布鲁斯尝起来是很甜的。

他就像是克拉克一直默默感受着的，既鲜艳又明烈，明明是让人飘飘然的酒精，却毫不退让地觉得整个世界都应当染上他的味道一样，浓郁到让人几乎无法忍受的甜美而又醉人的酒精。而当克拉克结束他们之间那记长长的深吻，睁开眼睛，瞳孔却失去了焦距的布鲁斯则看起来既柔软又脆弱，即使是未经人事的处子可能也不会有现在的布鲁斯那样地炙热敏感。他几乎是在克拉克拽开他的裤子时就已经开始不住地发抖了，而当裤子被扯下来，克拉克将手放在他已经湿透了的内裤上的时候，他的呼吸则在不断地变沉、变深。

“我要操你了，布鲁斯。”克拉克不知道自己为什么在这种时候很想说出这种话，然而他相信不管是谁，哪怕是圣人，面对着这样缩在床上，耸起双肩，就像是在拼命抗拒着什么却又并不会真的合拢起双腿的布鲁斯能够不做出些什么。

当然，克拉克是唯一那个能够享用到像是这样的布鲁斯的糟糕的圣人，他早就知道，在布鲁斯的事情上，不管是倾听他的请求还是满足他的愿望，他这个“圣人”都向来是做的很糟糕。

布鲁斯轻轻地抽噎了一声，他似乎没有听到克拉克刚刚的发言，虽然从心跳上，克拉克清晰地知道布鲁斯听到了，他仍旧在用着一种迷茫而又渴望的眼神透过睫毛窒息似的看着他，而与此同时，他将另一只手的手背压在他的嘴巴上，好像这样克拉克就不会听到他不停地吞咽着口水，就像是自己要把自己缢死一样，艰难而又破碎的喘息声。

这样的布鲁斯真美，克拉克忍不住想，像是这样属于着他的布鲁斯真美。

“说说话嘛。”这么说着的克拉克凑过身，恶作剧似的贴在布鲁斯的耳边，轻轻地对着他说。“这可是我们两个的第一次，你难道就不该说出点什么值得纪念性的开场白？”

如果布鲁斯能够瞪他一眼的话，他一定是会瞪他的，哪怕他现在没有，克拉克也知道，布鲁斯在忙着把刚刚发生的事记在他心里的小本本上。这就让克拉克感到自己尤其的责任重大。

如果蝙蝠侠今天从他的床上下来时还能够有余力去思考他那个从来都喜欢把每个人干了什么都记得一清二楚就等着算旧账的小本子上，那超人他不介意从此改成韦恩的姓。

他又往前顶了一点，那根早就已经等得不耐烦的挺立的阴茎贴上了布鲁斯湿漉漉甚至只是这么贴贴就有新的爱液涌出来的温热的小穴。咬着手背的布鲁斯为此发出了一声含糊不清的呻吟。

他的腿勾住了克拉克的腰，在此之前，克拉克从来都不知道大腿贴在自己的腰上会是这样令人满足并富有成就感的。而与此同时，他那张脸上抗拒似的表情却还没有丝毫的松动。

就好像他在担心自己真的放肆地做些什么，会惹得克拉克笑话一样。

“别咬你的手了。”他抓住布鲁斯的手腕将他从他的嘴旁强行拽开，“本来就没几个地方肉是好的了。”他一边这么训斥他，一边故意地将他的手高高地压过头顶。他思考了几秒把蝙蝠侠的手捆在床柱上，然后再用手指触碰他抚摸他，让布鲁斯的忍耐摇摇欲坠最后开始主动地挣动起身体哀求他，乞求他。他相信处于这样一种同样快被高热烧糊了脑浆的状态下的布鲁斯是没办法真的把他的手腕挣脱开的，而如果他在这种时候去含他的乳珠，他绝对会敏感地绷紧了身子叫出声来。

然而这仍旧是他们的第一次做爱，克拉克觉得，他或许会更喜欢在布鲁斯因为他们之间的事大发脾气后的下一次，再像是这样慢慢地折磨并且享用着像是这样欲求不满着的布鲁斯。他为这样的未来而期待地笑了笑，而从刚刚开始就歪着头，用着一副既像是在生气到想要抓住克拉克的头把他痛骂一顿，又像是仅仅是维持着理智不要真的主动挺腰让屁股吃进克拉克的阴茎就显得很吃力的布鲁斯。

“我一想到等你习惯了这个以后，你就不会再像是这样怒气冲冲的可爱就让我觉得有点难过。”克拉克不无遗憾地说。

他决定将他的脸埋在布鲁斯的颈子上，就像是一条巨型犬在热情地舔舐着他的主人一样，对着布鲁斯的颈动脉又舔又咬，那种强烈的刺激反应显而易见。当他的舌头真的贴上布鲁斯的脖子的那一刻，他整个人条件反射似的开始向后躲，可是向后躲又能躲到哪里去呢，他的背部紧贴着的就是无路可去的被褥，他只能更深地将身体在被子里蜷成一小团，而这样当克拉克抓住他的腿将他的身体重新伸展开的时候他就会又踢又扭。伴随着那种想要却得不到的绝望中透着一点乞求表情，就好像是在为克拉克做着只有他一个人可以享用并且占有的舞蹈。

“别闹了……”他说起话来无比的吃力，因为他每说一个字都要停下来，忍受着过于庞大以至于他已经被折腾得筋疲力尽的欲望。“克拉克。”

“嗯？”正在舔舐着他的颈窝和锁骨的克拉克哼声说。

“就、就别……”他深吸气，然后又猛地开始抽搐了一下，因为克拉克眼疾手快地用舌尖捕捉到了那一瞬间因为布鲁斯挺起的胸膛而一下子凑到了他的面前的鲜嫩的乳珠。他听到了一声尖锐的喊叫，那感觉不像是克拉克舔了他，而更像是有什么人突然地捅了他，而当克拉克开始吮吸起他的乳头的时候，那种强烈着仿佛在忍着哭泣一样的低音在他的胸膛中阵阵地回响。“我恨你。”他呻吟着说。

“谢谢，布鲁斯，”他奖励似的轻轻地在布鲁斯的头上吻了一下，“我也爱你。”

他这么说着，终于开始大发慈悲地开始向前挺腰，当硕大的阴茎头挤开穴口的第一圈软肉的时候，蜂拥而出的爱液浸透了他们身下的床单。布鲁斯几乎是条件反射地在向后缩身，然而克拉克扳着他大腿的手让他的活动区间被紧紧限定在了克拉克的阴茎和身后床铺间小小的空间缝隙中。当他真的把他的肉棒逐渐压进布鲁斯身体的时候，那个男人的呼吸几乎像是被什么过于巨大的东西噎住而被迫停滞住了的。

不是说这样的布鲁斯不够迷人，事实上，如果克拉克足够坦诚，他会说布鲁斯的穴口死死地咬着他，那么湿，那么滑，就好像轻松地一插到底也不是什么困难的事。他确实想象过因为他突然猛地进入而慌乱不已的布鲁斯，但是同样地，他决定礼貌地将这种期待一口气地遗留给下次。

现在，布鲁斯仍旧背靠在床上，他的呼吸又轻又浅，紊乱着的同时，细密的睫毛在轻轻地扇动。任何一个被人第一次占据的生物或许都是一副模样。然而当克拉克确认了布鲁斯没问题后，开始渐渐地动起腰的时候，那些破碎的呻吟也开始渐渐地在他的动作中染上了情欲的颜色。他开始不再是小声地抽气，而开始变成更为大声的就像是还没有得到满足的小狗狗一样，对着食盆趴着身体撅起尾巴发出的乞求更多的低低的呻吟。“克拉克。”他吐气，“克拉克，啊，别，呜呜，克拉克。”

他迟早有一天会得寸进尺到在我想这样操他的时候骂我为什么还不快点儿的。克拉克此时此刻，用着一种完全不像是alpha发情期的理智的脑子冷静地思考到。他对于未来判断的很正确，也正因此，他才尤其珍惜乃至于是怜爱起现在还能够因为克拉克的占有而不停地扭着腰，明明像是要将他推开却偏偏在让身体吃得更深的别扭姿态的布鲁斯来。他松开握着布鲁斯大腿的手，转而压住他的肩膀。

“还没完呢。”他低声说。

“呜。”布鲁斯那一瞬间沮丧的叫声充分取悦到了好整以暇的克拉克。他拍了拍布鲁斯，转而开始在布鲁斯的身体里探索起那个早在魔法结束后他下意识地X视线扫描中就已经一眼看到了的，藏在布鲁斯身体里的隐秘的器官。

就是从那里开始引发了布鲁斯一轮连着一轮，让他从几个小时前就昏昏沉沉不愿说话的该死的潮热，也同样是那里开始，那么多的液体从他的身体中涌了出来，让他仅仅是想着将要发生的事情身体就情不自禁地开始流水。就是在那个地方，按照魔法允诺的，omega柔软的，温暖的，生来就是为了被征服被占有而准备的最深处。

他几乎是没花什么工夫就找到了，在正常男人所会拥有的敏感点的再上面一点的位置，仅仅是轻轻挤到，就会引起布鲁斯一阵战栗的生殖腔的入口处。他知道自己接下来的动作必须要来得非常的小心，但是当他的阴茎触碰到那里时，某种粗暴地将他操开的冲动却像是本能一样从克拉克的身体深处涌了出来。他今天晚上一直在努力维持住自己的礼貌，因为他不想让布鲁斯的初次占有来得太过粗暴，然而想要侵入那里却还要保持理智这件事本身似乎是不可能的。

他从小就被教导说，他必须要对所有的东西轻拿轻放温和相待，因为它们的构造令它们生来便承受不了克拉克过于巨大的力气和顽固的过了头的坚硬。这可能是克拉克人生中第一件学会的，他极其擅长的事情——当一个人越冲动的时候，就越要冷静，至少，要控制自己的脾气，以免失手造成什么难以挽回的后果。虽然他不是没有过不小心捏碎咖啡杯的经历，然而不管怎么说。

他在担心自己不能够再像是之前那样的柔和，坚定，从容不迫，甚至于说，就连他自己也不知道，就这样贸然地进入那里后自己到底会变成什么粗暴而又野蛮的样子。

然而此时此刻被他按在身下的却是个普通人类，他是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯。

所以，虽然他知道自己似乎注定无法逃脱要和布鲁斯绑在一起，像是这样每隔两个月就会有起码一次的关系，但是当他真的进入前他还是不得不先停下来。

他觉得他需要做好准备。

虽然他这一生都像是在为这一时刻做着准备。

“你在害怕什么。”而此时此刻躺在那里，同样神志恍惚，但是像是勉强找回了点理智，终于把自己从情欲的泥淖中拔出来的布鲁斯低声地问。

“我才没有。”克拉克小声说，他又吻了布鲁斯的胸膛几下，满足地看着布鲁斯的身体发出一连串的战栗。“我在想。”他换了个话题，“如果我操下去，你可能会怀孕，怀我的小孩子。”

布鲁斯噗嗤地笑了一下，虽然，他笑的很艰难，因为他只要一笑身体就会发抖，而他的胸膛一抖，克拉克的舌尖对他乳头的刺激就来得越强。“算了吧。”他忍不住说。“氪星和人类的基因不该是有生殖隔离的吗？”

“但这是魔法，布鲁斯。我们讨论的可是魔法。我从来没有见过几次魔法讲道理的时候。”

“你刚刚玩我的时候怎么没有这么深思熟虑。”他笑着摇了摇头，克拉克在思考，他到底知不知道自己像是这样无可奈何地接受着什么的时候到底是多么的富有魅力。“所以，怎么，你不想和我有小孩子？”

“我是在担心你不想要小孩子。”克拉克将脸抬起来，凑过去，凑到他的耳边轻声说。“你知道，如果你真的怀上，我不会想让你把它打掉的。”说真的，毕竟，其实，他从来没有想过自己可以在人类中拥有属于自己的小孩。“所以我是在认真的，好么，布鲁斯？”

这让布鲁斯停下来，半睁着眼睛，让人忐忑到不知道他到底是听到了还是没在听地慢慢吞吞，心不在焉地打量了一会儿他。

真奇怪。

明明将要标记布鲁斯的应该是他的克拉克，然而现在等待着允许就好像在担心着布鲁斯生气的却也还是克拉克他。“老天，”布鲁斯突然开口说，“这就是为什么我之前宁愿我们两个只是朋友。”

“什么？”克拉克迷惑地说。

“真的，”他说，“你不知廉耻……”

“我哪里有……”

“并且还毫无自觉。”布鲁斯一锤定音。“你在这种时候说这种话是想听我给你说什么？好啊，来，操我？求求你了，让我怀上你的小孩？你逼我说这种淫词秽语，结果掉过头来却还在那里，不知廉耻地继续假作无辜。”

他因为他说这话时克拉克脸上的表情而咯咯笑了起来，像是这样的布鲁斯可真是一个坏人，一个不折不扣的大坏人。

“又不一定会真的怀。”布鲁斯小声说。

“我只是以防万一想要问问……”

“对，”他低声说，“所以就算我没有怀你最好也不要太过失望。”

可能是因为克拉克一时看向他的眼神太过震惊，所以，恶作剧成功了的，似乎永远都只会对着超人这么小孩子气被联盟其他人抨击“这两个人凑一起有时会让人觉得他们小学都没有毕业”的布鲁斯微微地弯起了眼睛。

可能就是因为布鲁斯看他时总是用着这样含着笑的只有克拉克才能够知道的眼睛，所以克拉克才常常会觉得，他永远都不会比其他时候要更加来得爱他。

布鲁斯的笑容只维持了不到一秒钟。

他接下来的诅咒就和他的呻吟声一样响彻了克拉克的整个房间。“等一下，住手，操，等、呜，呜克拉克，哈……你就非得这么、这么戏……呜，啊、哈啊、啊，别，克拉克，那里我，它太大了，进不，啊、啊……”

……竟然真的操进去了啊。

无意识地惊叹出这样的话的布鲁斯很可爱，挣扎着扭动起腰因为无法适应住克拉克的阴茎的很可爱，甚至就连挣扎着试图向后乃至于被克拉克一把攥住了腰免得他颤抖着逃开的布鲁斯也是一样的可爱。

反正不管怎么样的布鲁斯都很可爱。

克拉克确实没有和布鲁斯撒谎。

他不知道自己是不是gay。

他只是单纯喜欢着像是这样躺在那儿，望着他，然后弯起嘴唇开始微笑的布鲁斯。

后记：

“我是不会把孩子叫做乔纳森的。”

“但是乔纳森这个名字听起来很好，并且很妙，我喜欢这个名字。”

“哦呵。你喜欢，你喜欢的事情多了，超人，而如果有什么事你要学会的话，就是世界并不会遵照你的所想去运作行事——乔纳森·韦恩听起来就是个糟糕透顶的无聊搭配。”

“什么？”克拉克困惑地说。“我以为我们的孩子的姓氏应该是肯特。”

“他是我生下来的小孩。”对于此，蝙蝠侠只是厉声说。“我想让他姓什么就姓什么。不服你自己生去啊？”

“……”就是这话让克拉克没有忍住地再次摇起了头，他也同样是在笑的，老天。“可是不管怎么说，我的愿望还是成真了。”他相当轻快地说。

“哈？”本来正准备重新埋首于工作的布鲁斯停顿了几秒，相当迷惑地说，“什么愿望。”

“我现在有了一个男朋友，还会有一个孩子，四舍五入这就是他们所说的人生赢家。”他又这么喜滋滋地想了几秒，突然又想起来，“所以其实幸亏我们之前还没有和对方告白过，不是吗，如果我们出柜了，那么按照那个魔咒，你和我就不会有这样的变形，我们也就……”

他猛踩了个急刹车。

但是已经来不及了，他看到布鲁斯正坐在那里，抱着胳膊，看着他。

“说下去。”蝙蝠侠威胁。

“不。”超人说。“我已经说够了。”

“我可没觉得就这么几句你就算是说够。”

“可是会变成这样又不是我的错！”克拉克大声说，“你看，你要是早点和我告白，这件事不也就不会变成这样了嘛？”

“啊。”布鲁斯拖长了声音。“所以现在这事又是我的错了。”

“我可没那么说。”

“你还想怎么说。”

“我不知道。反正我又没有说这个事一定要有谁有错。”

“我可觉得某个人非常有错。说到底，是哪个正常人会在做那档子事之前跟对方说‘不来个开场白吗’这样的屁话的？”

“……他们有没有意识到，这种公开场合的打情骂俏是很不道德的。”绿灯侠若有所思地坐在座位上，一脸严肃地歪着头和身边的闪电侠如是说。“还有，我不想知道蝙蝠侠那家伙居然他妈的能怀孕了。”

“很明显。”钢骨指出。“就算他们意识到，他们也在表示说，对，他们可以，他们就能。”

“从理论上说，瞭望塔是韦恩的财产，然后捐赠给了超人使用。所以其实是我们坐在别人家的房子里听别人说别人家的家事。”闪电侠停顿了片刻，深吸了口气。“老天，我们还得忍受这种事情到什么时候，他们就不知道腻烦的吗？再这样下去我宁愿中了魔法被迫遭受苦难的人是我！”

而在所有人中，只有绿箭侠看起来是别样的兴高采烈。

“说完了吗？”这个男人兴致勃勃地发问。“说完了的话——请问我到底什么时候可以开始嘲笑布鲁斯·怀孕的·韦恩？现在吗？现在可以吗？好，我可以开始笑了吗？”


End file.
